


Fireworks and Symphonies

by chocomint8



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocomint8/pseuds/chocomint8
Summary: (Spoilers for Avengers: Endgame)Steve leaves on a mission to return the six infinity stones, but receives more in return than he could have ever imagined."He’d saved the Soul Stone for last. He and Natasha had been side by side for the last seven years and somehow having the stone with him almost felt as though a part of her was still there."





	1. Loophole

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Endgame, canon divergent. Basically, what I wish would’ve happened when Steve returned the stones. It may not make the most sense, but I spent the last half of the movie being incredibly mad, so I figured why not try to fix it. 
> 
> There will be flashbacks throughout the story filling in some of the blanks in their relationship, primarily between Civil War, Infinity War, and Endgame.
> 
> This chapter will also be have a lot of focus on Steve remembering his thoughts and reactions to Natasha’s death because I really wished we had been given more of that given how special their relationship was. Some of the things he remembers briefly may be expanded on more deeply in later chapters. 
> 
> Title from "Sad Song" by We The Kings

_____________________

New York, 2023

Bruce Banner felt himself panic when Steve didn’t come back the first time. His panic was only intensified by Sam and Bucky’s frantic questions. He tried again, hoping beyond hope that it worked. They’d all lost so much. He didn’t know if they could stand to lose Cap too.

For a split second, he was worried that it had failed again, that they’d messed with time too much and now Steve would have to pay the price. But that worry quickly changed to an overwhelming mixture of relief and disbelief when he, no, they, were standing in front of him. Steve had returned, hand-in-hand with…

“Nat?” Bruce asked, hardly able to believe his eyes.  
___________________

Vormir, 2014

Steve Rogers began the climb up the cold mountain. He was exhausted from returning the other stones. 

New York, Asgard, Morag, and now Vormir. 

The place she had died. He’d saved the Soul Stone for last. He and Natasha had been side by side for the last seven years and somehow having the stone with him almost felt as though a part of her was still there. 

After Clint had told him what Natasha had done to get the Stone, Steve could feel himself begin to break. He even felt himself begin to wish that it had been Clint instead. But he pushed the feelings away as fast as they’d come. He was a soldier. He knew what needed to be done and he knew that now was not the time to mourn. Natasha had been willing to do whatever it took to fix things and he knew she would’ve killed him if he’d let their plan fall apart.

The first feeling that he let creep back in was anger. He felt a seething anger when he saw Thanos sitting in front of him. The reason that his best friend was gone. Nat had died trying to undo what Thanos did and Steve would be damned if he let him walk out of there alive. Every blow that he took, every blow that he delivered, was for her. 

During the battle, he felt her absence stronger than ever. They’d been teammates, fighting side by side, working together seamlessly, almost as though they were one since the Avengers had been formed. It felt strange without her there, having his back, anticipating his every move, and he felt weaker for it. 

When they’d won, and Thanos was gone, and Tony was gone, Steve was finally able to embrace Sam and Bucky, something he’d dreamed about for five years. But the reunion had been bittersweet when he’d had to share the news of Natasha’s sacrifice. Things had become incredibly chaotic after the battle as the world suddenly doubled in size and the destruction of the place many of them had called home. 

Pepper had invited him, and several others, to stay at her house until they figured out what to do next. She’d shown him to one of the guest rooms. Once Steve was alone, he went the bathroom, intent on taking a shower to wash away the stains of battle. But when he looked at himself in the mirror, he finally allowed himself to feel another emotion. Crippling grief, unlike anything he had ever felt before. Somehow worse than when he'd lost Sam, Peggy, or even Bucky.

He gripped the counter and could feel his shoulders shaking as he sobbed. Natasha was dead, she was gone. She’d been his best friend, his partners. She had been the reason he’d finally began to feel comfortable in the 21st century. She’d sacrificed everything to help him after the Sokovia Accords and after that, they’d been inseparable. The plan had been to split up, they both knew it would’ve been safer that way, but neither of them could bring themselves to do it. During that time, the boundaries of their relationship had begun to blur until he wasn’t quite sure how to define what they were. And now he’d never know. 

He’d peeled off his suit and stepped into the warm shower trying to forget the memory of another post-battle shower five years ago in Wakanda. When she’d helped him wash away the dirt, ash, and blood because he’d found himself unable to move. That night was one of many they’d spent in the same bed over the years, finding solace in each other’s presence. 

Steve was roused from his memories when he reached the top of the mountain and found himself face-to-face with a ghost from his past. 

“Captain Rogers, son of Sarah, what a surprise” Red Skill said, floating towards him. 

“I’m here to return the Soul Stone.” Steve said frankly.

Red Skull nodded and gestured toward the fog beyond the mountain. "The stone demands a sacrifice. Losing that which you love, a soul for a soul. But to return the Stone, you simply must toss it back into the fog. But you must not have any ill intentions or there will be consequences."

"This stone took everything from me." Steve stared down at the Stone, rubbing his thumb over it. He knew he had to put it back, but he found himself hesitant. Natasha was really gone and once he was done with the stones, he was supposed to go home. But now he didn’t know if he could go back to that world without her in it. 

He looked at the stone one last time and threw it into the foggy abyss in front of him, watching it fall further and further out of sight. He was building up the strength to turn around and head back down the mountain when he heard an unmistakable voice behind him. 

“Steve?” 

He turned around and felt himself stumble backwards in shock. “Nat? How are- What are- I-?”

She shook her head wordlessly, tears filling her eyes, as they ran towards each other. He pulled her close to him, picking her up. 

She was real, she was here. 

"That was the longest damn minute of my life." Steve told her, remembering what she'd playfully said to him before they left.

"Language, Steve," Natasha said with a small smirk. Before Steve could respond, Red Skull spoke up to explain what had happened.

“Call it a loophole. The Stone demanded a sacrifice. A soul for a soul. Nobody’s ever tried to return the stone before, most who seek it are far too greedy. The overuse of the stones seemed to have bent the rules. The Soul Stone possesses a wisdom, unlike the other stones. Seems as though this wisdom has worked in your favor. Good luck, Captain Rogers.” After Red Skull spoke he disappeared from sight.

“Did we…?” She asked Steve, looking up at him.

“We won, Nat. We got them back. You saved them. Banner was able to use the stones to bring them back. But Thanos and his army came back, and Tony had to use the stones to turn them into dust to save us all. He sacrificed himself. Guess you two had more in common than we all thought.” Steve said with sad smile.

“Tony’s dead.” Natasha repeated, breathing in sharply. “I’m alive.” She sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

“You’re alive. How do you feel?” He asked.

“I feel good. Not like a zombie if that’s what you mean.” She laughed. “Though I am feeling pretty hungry.”

“I think I can fix that. Anything you want.”

“You know, I’m really craving a peanut butter sandwich.” 

“Only the finest playground cuisine for Agent Romanoff,” Steve said with a laugh.

Natasha playfully shoved his shoulder. “Really, Rogers?”

Steve looked at Natasha. 

Glowing, laughing, alive. 

He leant down and kissed her before he realized what he was doing. Their relationship had turned more intimate while they had been on the run together, but after what Thanos had done, it never progressed into anything further. They were both terrified that moving on together would mean giving up on the people they’d lost. 

But now, the world was suddenly full of possibility.

Natasha stumbled backwards in surprise when Steve kissed her. He began to pull back, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss.

When they finally came up for air, neither of them said a word. They pressed their foreheads together and breathed each other in. There was so much they both wanted to say. Natasha’s death had changed things between them and they both knew it. But right now, there were only a few words that Steve could bring himself to say.

“Let’s go home.”


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of the incredible support and comments for the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!

Vormir, 2014

“Home,” Natasha smiled.

Home to her family. 

To Clint and his family, to Wanda, to Sam, to Bruce, to all of them.

“You know, I hadn’t planned on going back. I wanted to give it all up, the future, the Avengers, the shield. I knew I couldn’t be Captain America without my Black Widow,” Steve told her, looking down at her. As he spoke, he quickly fiddled with her time travel device to ensure that she would make the same trip as him. “You were such a big part of my world, the person I knew I could count on. The only person who could’ve gotten me through losing Bucky and Sam, so then to lose you too..” Steve trailed off.

“What were you gonna do?” Natasha asked him softly.

“I couldn’t bear the thought of going back to the future without you in it. Even with Bucky and Sam back, it just didn’t feel right.” He paused, breathing in deeply. “So, I was going to run. Back to the past, back to Peggy because I couldn’t stand the thought of living without one of the two women I’d loved over the course of my life. It was selfish, I know. But I didn’t want to be alone.”

“You’re not alone.” Natasha placed her hand on his cheek with a soft smile. 

“Not anymore.” Steve grinned. He looked out across the abyss one last time before clasping her hand in his. He squeezed it and they were off. He couldn’t wait to show her how the world was already repairing itself. The world that was whole again because of her.  
_____________

New York, 2023

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Sam said, a grin spreading across his face as Natasha stepped off the platform to hug him. Bruce wrapped his arms around the two of them, squeezing as tightly as he could without hurting them. 

“I thought you were dead,” Bucky told her as the three broke their hug. 

“I thought you were dead,” Natasha responded with a laugh, hugging him as well.

“Looks like I’m not the only one with you til the end of the line.” Bucky told Steve with a wink as Natasha walked back over to Steve. 

None of them were surprised when Steve almost instantly put his arm around her shoulders. They’d all picked up on the connection and relationship between the two of them over the years, even Bruce.

“So, what happened? I mean, no offense Cap, but I tried to bring her back when I had all six stones and it didn’t work. How did you do it with only one?” Bruce asked.

“I didn’t. It was the stone. When I put it back, Nat was just there.” Steve said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“But from everything we know about the stones, it shouldn’t have worked like that.” Bruce asked again. Natasha smiled as he spoke. Bruce. Always the scientist, always trying to explain the unexplainable.

“I think we’ve all learned that we don’t know a damn thing about anything.” Sam responded with a laugh.

“Right. It’s all just so fascinating. So much we’ll never understand. I’m really glad you’re back, Nat.” Bruce smiled.

“So, what happens now? Where is everyone?” Natasha asked curiously.

“Most of them have gone home, trying to pick up the pieces after being gone for five years. Headquarters is gone so we’ve all had to find a new place to call home.” Sam responded.

Natasha nodded, making a mental list of people she needed to contact. She could already imagine how the phone calls would go. ‘Hey, it’s Nat. Remember how I died to get the Soul Stone? Turns out it didn’t stick.’ She laughed thinking about it. 

But there were a handful of reunions she was eager to have in person.

“What about Wanda? Clint?” She asked.

“Wanda’s in Edinburgh. She wanted time to mourn Vision. And you.” Steve said.

“Cilnt’s back home with his family.” Bruce added. Natasha grinned widely, looking to Steve.

“That’s where we’ll go. I need to see him. To show him I’m okay.” 

“Of course.” Steve smiled.

A few hours later, Steve and Natasha were on their way to visit Clint in Steve’s car, which had somehow survived the battle. Their jets had not. Not that Natasha minded. After all of the strange things that had happened over the past few years, Natasha loved the idea of a good old-fashioned road trip with Steve. 

They very quickly fell into what seemed like an old routine. Steve in the driver’s seat, one had on the wheel, the other on the window beside him. Natasha in the passenger’s seat, with her feet propped up on the dash. 

Most of the road trip had consisted of Steve relaying the story of what had happened after she died in much more detail than he had when she first returned. After he finished speaking, the two of them sat in a familiar, comfortable silence that they’d grown accustomed to over the years. 

“I wished it had been him.” Steve said so quietly that Natasha almost didn’t hear him.

“Steve-“ She started to say. She refused to let him feel guilty for how he reacted, or didn’t react, after her death. She didn’t even want to think about what would’ve happened if the roles had been reversed. 

He continued to speak. “I tried to keep my emotions at bay until we completed the mission, but every time I looked at Barton all I could see was you. And I hated it. I hated that he was standing there in front of me while you were dead, alone, on another planet, in another time. I was so angry that you had sacrificed yourself, but he was still there. I was angry at him and I was angry at you for leaving me.” His voice got louder as he spoke, turning to face her. 

When she’d been gone, he hadn’t let himself think about how angry he’d been at her, but now that she was here, he couldn’t help but tell her how much she had hurt him. If they were going to do this, whatever this was, it needed to be out in the open. 

“Steve, I couldn’t let him do it. He’d saved my life all those years ago, it was my way to return the favor. My way to finally erase all the horrible things I’d done. To erase the red from my ledger. He’d done horrible thing too, but he had a family to get back to. He had a wife, children.”

“That didn’t mean he deserved to live more than you.” Steve said gripping the steering wheel so tightly she was worried he’d break it. “You may not have had children or a husband, but you had a family. You had the Avengers, all of us. The first thing Wanda did after the battle with Thanos was look for you. When I told her you were gone, she was crushed. And you had me. You knew how I felt about you, knew that I loved you, knew that you were my family. What about me?” He asked, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he stared at the road in front of him.

Natasha placed a hand on the back of his neck, gently rubbing it. “You know, my first thought when we got to Vormir and found out what the Stone required was ‘thank god, Steve’s in New York’ because I knew what you’d do if It had been you and me, I knew what you’d insist on doing, and I knew that you were strong enough to do it. And the thought of losing you, the thought of watching you die while I wished for our places to be swapped, was worse than the thought of death. After Clint and I fought, trying to stop each other and I was falling, that split second seemed to last a lifetime. People always say that your life flashes before your eyes right before you die. I always thought that it was just sentimental bullshit, but I saw mine, I saw all of us together, I saw you.” 

Steve’s face softened and he looked over at her with a small smile. He couldn’t stay angry at her for long. Not after she’d literally come back to him from the dead. 

For years, they’d been dancing around their feelings for each other, growing closer and the one of them backing away before they got too close. But now, all of those barriers had been shattered and they were opening up to each other in a way they never had before. And it felt damn good. 

They still hadn’t talked about what their relationship was now, but Steve didn’t mind. They’d have all the time in the world to figure It out. 

They once again faded into a comfortable silence, aside from the music playing on the radio. Natasha tapped her feet along with the music, seemingly deep in thought.

“So I’m thinking zombie trumps fossil,” Natasha said a few moments later with a laugh. 

“Nat, you’re not a zombie.” Steve laughed. “And get your feet off the dash.”


	3. Déjà Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all of the incredible feedback and support. This chapter contains the first flashback!

Clint Barton’s Homestead, 2023

“Ready?” Steve asked Natasha as he turned into the Barton family’s driveway. She had tried to call Clint multiple times on their way over, but couldn’t get through. Bruce had mentioned before they left that phone service had been spotty across the planet since The Return, as the news had dubbed it. She hadn't wanted to wait until they were able to call him, so it just meant that the Barton's were in for the surprise of a lifetime.

“As I’ll ever be,” Natasha smiled widely, practically shaking with excitement as Steve parked next to the house.

“Showtime.” Steve said with a grin. Natasha smiled back at him. She knew that Clint must've felt so guilty that she'd be the one to back the sacrifice for the stone instead of him. She couldn't wait to show him that she was okay, that she was alive and pretty damn happy. She opened the door, slamming it behind her. She meant to wait for Steve, but she was far too excited.

Natasha practically sprinted to the front door, ready to knock, when she discovered Clint already opening it. 

He froze, blinking at her in disbelief.

“Nat?” He paused. “I’m so mad at you.” He said, pulling her into a hug. Natasha felt a comfort was over her as she melted into her best friend's arms. This was the Clint Barton who had saved her life all those years ago. The Clint Barton who had gone on a murderous rampage after losing his family was nowhere to be found.

“Dad?” Lila called. “Who is it?” She walked up behind her dad and shrieked. “Auntie Nat! Mom, Cooper, Nate! Get down here, Auntie Nat’s alive!”

Steve watched proudly as Natasha received a flurry of hugs and excited greetings from the members of the Barton family. 

After the reunions, Clint and Laura sent the kids outside to play while the four adults sat down at the kitchen table.

“Thank you, Nat. Clint told me what you did to save us.” Laura said, reaching out to take Natasha’s hand with a smile. 

“So goddamn stubborn. Damn near killed me so I wouldn’t jump.” Clint muttered.

Steve tried to suppress a laugh as Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“I still don’t understand how you’re alive. Make a deal with the devil, Rogers?” Clint asked.

Steve shook his head. “I was returning all of the stones and after I returned the Soul Stone, she was just there. I didn’t do anything. Red Skull said a soul for a soul, that it was some type of loophole.” 

Clint gave him a suspicious look. After everything they’d been through, could it really be that easy? 

Laura, sensing her husband’s suspicions, spoke up, “Well, I’m just so happy that you’re back.”

“Clint, I’m okay really. I can’t explain it. All I know is that something, or someone, pulled me out of the darkness I found myself in. Next thing I knew I was standing in front of Steve, back on top of that mountain.” 

“Banner didn’t believe it either.” Steve said with a laugh. “Spent way too long trying to explain it. Even used Tony’s tech to give Nat a medical exam to make sure that everything was in proper working condition.”

“Spoiler alert: I have a pulse.” Natasha laughed. Clint relaxed and smiled at his friends.

“So, what will you do now? You two are more than welcome to stay with us as long as you need.” Laura told them with a smile.

“I’m not really sure yet. I know I want to go see Wanda. But after that,” She paused, looking to Steve, “I thought about maybe finding Fury, maybe find a new headquarters, and try to cobble together some semblance of Avengers while the world puts itself back together.”

Steve nodded slowly. “We can help to make sure that what happened with Thanos never happens again.”

“You came back from the dead and you’re still not ready to give it all up?” Clint, laughing. He stopped abruptly when his wife glared at him.

“Maybe I will one day.” Natasha said with a shrug. She wasn’t ready to give it up, she wasn’t  
ready to move on from the Avengers, from helping people. Luckily for her, Steve wasn’t either. 

“Why don’t I get started on dinner? You two must be starving.” Laura said. “Nat, I can lend you some clean clothes if you’d like to take a shower before we eat.”

Natasha looked down, suddenly aware that she was still wearing the same clothes she had when they left to get the stones. 

“That would be wonderful, thank you.” Natasha smiled, getting up from the table.

Laura went into the laundry room and came back with stack of clean clothes and two towels, handing them to Natasha. 

Natasha used her free hand to pick up the duffle bag Steve had brought along with him, handing it to him. “Let’s go. I think you could use a good shower too.”

“Keep it PG, you two. Remember there are children here!” Clint called behind them.

Natasha led them both into the familiar guest room that she’d stayed in more times than she could count.

Steve closed the door behind them, turning to face her. “You wanna go first?” 

“Sure,” Natasha said, stepping into the bathroom. Steve sat on the edge of the bed to wait, picking up one of the books that had been left on the nightstand.

Natasha closed the bathroom door behind her. She removed her braid and looked at herself in the mirror, everything seemed normal. 

Suddenly, it hit her: sheer panic. 

She was all alone, again. She dug her fingernails into her palms to reassure herself she was really here, she was really alive. She felt her heart beating in her chest as she stumbled towards the door and opened it.

“I don’t wanna be alone.” She told Steve shakily. She should’ve known there would’ve been some lingering psychological side effects, even if there weren’t any physical ones. The last time she’d been alone, she’d been dead, trapped in that darkness.

“You’re not,” He stood up and gently placed his hands around her waist as he lead her back into the bathroom.

She reached up to the zipper of her outfit, hands still shaking. Steve gently placed his hands on hers and looked into her eyes, seeking permission. She nodded. Steve undid her zipper and helped her remove her clothes. She could feel herself relax as she felt his fingers brush against her skin.

He was here. She wasn’t alone.

Soon, she was standing in front of him, naked. This was nothing new, he’d grown familiar with her body when their relationship had progressed into what seemed like a friends with benefits situation while they were on the run, though they both knew deep down that it was more than that. All of that had come to an abrupt end after the snap.

Now, he found his eyes searching her body. Looking for every familiar freckle, every scar.

“Everything still there?” Natasha asked him with a smirk.

Steve felt himself blush. He’d been caught. “I’m sorry, Nat. I was just-“

Natasha laughed. “I know. It’s okay.” She walked over to the shower and turned it on. “Care to join me?”

“Really?” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” She said with a small shrug. 

Steve carefully removed his own clothes and followed her to the shower, stepping inside. 

Natasha turned on the warm water and put her head under it. She smiled as the water rained down on her. Something so simple that she thought she’d never feel again. 

She reached for the bottle of shampoo, squeezing it into her hand before handing it to Steve. She closed her eyes and began to lather it on her head.

She felt the panic creep in again. She was back in the blackness, in the darkness.

She forced her eyes open, ignoring the sting of the shampoo. “I can’t,” She whispered.

“It’s okay, let me,” Steve said softly, reaching up to her head. “Close your eyes, Nat, I’m here.” 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Instead of the darkness, she tried to focus on the feeling of Steve’s hands massaging her head, the sound of his voice as he spoke.

“You know, Nat. This feels like déjà vu. Do you remember? After the battle with Thanos in Wakanda? The first time?”

Natasha smiled, as the darkness faded into a bittersweet memory.

_____________

Wakanda, 2018

After the battle, they eventually found themselves back in the palace. Okoye had helped to get them all set up with rooms to stay in, a place to get clean and rest before they figured out what would happened next.

Natasha sat in her room, staring at the door. 

She’d just gotten off the phone with Clint. His family was gone, all of them. She’d begged him to join them, to work with them to fix this, but he’d simply hung up. Now he refused to answer. 

She threw her cellphone at the wall, watching it shatter.

It wasn’t fair.

After everything that had happened, her mind was spinning, with faces of those they had lost, of everything that had happened so quickly, of where in the world they’d go from here. And yet, in the stream of thoughts, there was one face she couldn’t seem to shake.

Steve.

She took a deep breath and stood. She put her bag on her shoulder, filled with the clothes and other belongings she’d kept with her on the run, and opened the door.

She walked down the hallway, her boots clicking against the marble floor until she stopped at Steve’s door.

She knocked. There was no answer. She opened the door. “Steve?” She called, stepping into the room.

She found him sitting on the bathroom floor, his back pressed up against the wall. 

“Hey, it’s me,” She said softly, sitting down next to him.

“They’re gone, Nat,” He said.

“We’re going to fix this,” she told him firmly. “Whatever it takes, we will get them back.” 

He looked at her, his eyes empty. “How?” 

“I don’t know yet, but we’ll figure it out together. I promise.”

He nodded solemnly, agreeing.

“But you’re sure as shit not going to do it on the floor. Get up.” Natasha spoke, standing up.

Steve didn’t move.

“Up, Rogers,” Natasha commanded more firmly, pulling at his hands with hers.

Steve shakily stood.

“Thank you. Now get in the shower, you look like hell,” She said, trying to lighten the mood.

Steve didn’t move. 

Natasha stepped forward. “May I?” She asked. When he nodded, she helped him remove his suit, undoing the buckles and clasps one by one. She took a deep breath and removed her own. 

Taking his hand, she lead him into the shower. She quickly washed her own hair and body, not taking her eyes off of Steve. 

Once she was done, she put soap on fresh washcloth and gently dragged it across his body, across the familiar muscles to remove the ash, dirt, and blood. Scrubbing to remove all traces of the battle they had both been through. Once she was done, she looked up at Steve, whose eves were focused on the drain. 

“All clean,” she told him with a small smile.

He looked down at her, his eyes meeting hers. 

“I’m just glad I didn’t lose you too,” he said, kissing her softly. 

She looked up at him sadly, “We can’t do this anymore, Steve. Not until we get them back.” As much as it pained her, she wanted to focus on fixing this, even if it meant putting any romantic aspects of their relationship to the side.

“I know,” he told her. "But can you stay with me tonight? I need you here, I need my best friend."

"Of course," Natasha smiled at him.

"Thank you," He told her again, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. 

___________________________

Clint Barton’s homestead, 2023

After their shower, they laid side by side on the bed, waiting for Laura to call them back down.

“You know,” Steve said, “We got them back, so there’s nothing stopping us now.”

“Steve Rogers,” Natasha said, turning on her side to face him, “Are you asking me to go steady?” 

He laughed. “Why? Would you?”

Natasha sat up and climbed on top of Steve, sitting on him. 

“Oof!” He said dramatically as she straddled him.

Natasha playfully slapped his shoulder.

“I love you,” She told him with a smile before nodding. “I would love to go steady with you.” She said with a laugh before leaning down to kiss him.

Just when they were about to go further, the door opened. 

“Dinner’s- Oh my God, ew!” Lila exclaimed, slamming the door shut.

“So much for keeping it PG,” Steve told Natasha with a laugh.


End file.
